ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
DreamWorks Sing Along Songs: DreamWorks World In Japan
DreamWorks Sing Along Songs: DreamWorks World In Japan is a DreamWorks Sing Along Songs video released on July 3, 2025 in Japan. It is based on DreamWorks World Fun. ''On August 5, ''DreamWorks World In Japan was English-dubbed. Songs * September * I'm On My Way * Funky Town * For the Dancing and the Dreaming * Livin La Vida Loca * Where No One Goes * Marie's Wedding * Get Back Up Again * Boogie Wonderland * Here Comes The Wiggles * Shine Your Way * Kung Fu Fighting * La Cucaracha * Feel The Light * I Like To Move It * Here With Us Trivia * A sequels was released overseas in 2025, titled Let's Go to DreamWorks World Paris and DreamWorks World In Australia. Voices Voiced characters * Abigail Howard: Fluttershy, Toothless, Melody, Mochi, Night Furies, Abby Wiggle, Clarice * Tara Strong: Twilight Sparkle * Andrea Libman: Pinkie Pie * Ashleigh Ball: Applejack * Katy Perry: Rainbow Dash * Tabitha St. Germain: Rarity * Cathy Weseluck: Spike * Greg Cipes: Butterfly Dazzle * Shakira: Tiki Talulah * Chantal Strand: Hibee * Robbie Daymond: Spot, Rudolph * Ben Stiller: Alex * Chris Rock: Marty * David Schwimmer: Melman * Jada Pinkett Smith: Gloria * Sacha Baron Cohen: King Julien * Cedric the Entertainer: Maurice * Andy Richter: Mort * Tom McGrath: Skipper * Chris Miller: Kowalski * Jeffrey Katzenber: Rico * Christopher Knights: Private * Chris Pine: Jack Frost * Alec Baldwin: North * Hugh Jackman: Bunnymund * Isla Fisher: Tooth Fairy * None Actor: The Sandman * Jack Black: Po * Dustin Hoffman: Master Shifu * Angelina Jolie: Master Tigress * Lucy Liu: Master Viper * Jackie Chan: Master Monkey * Seth Rogen: Master Mantis, B.O.B. * David Cross: Master Crane * Nicolas Cage: Grug Crood * Emma Stone: Eep Crood * Ryan Reynolds: Guy * Catherine Keener: Ugga Crood * Clark Duke: Thunk Crood * Cloris Leachman: Gran * Chris Sanders: Belt * Randy Thom: Sandy Crood * Ty Burrell: Mr. Peabody * Max Charles: Sherman * Ariel Winter: Penny Peterson * Reese Witherspoon: Susan Murphy / Ginormica * Hugh Laurie: Dr. Cockroach P.H.D. * Will Arnett: The Missing Link * Conrad Vernon: Insectosaurus * Kiefer Sutherland: General Warren R. Monger * Stephen Colbert: President Hathaway * Will Ferrel: Megamind * Tina Fey: Roxanne "Roxie" Ritchi * David Cross: Minion * Murray Cook: Murray Wiggle * Jeff Fatt: Jeff Wiggle * Anthony Field: Anthony Wiggle * Suzy Berhow: Dorothy The Dinosaur * Ross O'Donovan: Henry The Octopus * Arin Hanson: Wags The Dog * Dan Avidan: The Wagettes (Skally, Fluffy and Cartwhelle) * Paul Patrick: Captain Fethersword * Rihanna: Tip * Jim Parsons: Oh * Anna Kendrick: Poppy * Justin Timberlake: Branch * Antonio Banderas: Puss in Boots * Zach Galifianakis: Humpty Alexander Dumpty * Salma Hayek: Kitty Softpaws * Jay Baruchel: Hiccup * America Ferrera: Astrid * Selena Gomez: Rose * Mike Myers: Shrek * Cameron Diaz: Princess Fiona * Eddie Murphy: Donkey Face Characters: * Abby Wiggle * Murray Wiggle * Jeff Wiggle * Anthony Wiggle * Tip * Hiccup * Astrid * Rose * Valka * Fishlegs * Snotlout * Ruffnut * Tuffnut * Stoick * Gobber * Jack Frost * North * Tooth * Grug Crood * Eep Crood * Guy * Ugga Crood * Thunk Crood * Gran * Belt * Sandy Crood * Sherman * Penny Peterson * Ginormica * General Warren R. Monger * President Hathaway * Megamind * Tina Fey: Roxanne "Roxie" Ritchi Gallery Category:Featured Ideas Category:Non-Fanon Category:DreamWorks Animation SKG Category:DreamWorks Animation Category:DreamWorks Animation Television Category:DVD Category:DVDs Category:DreamWorks DVDs